multiverse_profilefandomcom-20200214-history
Nico Robin
Nico Robin (ニコ・ロビン, Niko Robin), also known by her two epithets "Devil Child" (悪魔の子, Akuma no Ko) and the "Light of the Revolution" (革命の灯, Kakumei no Tomoshibi), is both a fictional character and protagonist from the One Piece series. She is the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates. Being raised in Ohara (オハラ, Ohara), home of the world's oldest and largest library, which was located in the West Blue, Robin becomes an archaeologist at the age of eight. However, the World Government finds out about these efforts and sends a battlefleet to stop them. She is the sole survivor of the destroyed island who escapes the devastating attack that claims the lives of the island's entire population, including that of her mother. As a result, she is currently the only person in the world with the ability to read and decipher Poneglyphs, a skill which is considered forbidden and threatening to the World Government. Traumatized, and with a bounty on her head, Robin lives a life on the run, unable to trust anyone. To survive, she cooperates with various pirates and other outlaws, until eventually joining forces with Sir Crocodile, leading Baroque Works with him, using the codename "Ms. All-Sunday" (ミス・オールサンデー, Misu Ōrusandē). and becoming their vice-president. She was first introduced as the secondary antagonist of the Alabasta Saga. After Baroque Works falls apart, with nowhere else to go, she tags along with the Straw Hats and grows so fond of them that she gives herself up to the Government in order to save them. Only after they discover her motives, and declare open war on her powerful nemesis to get her back, does she come to realize that she has finally found people who will never sell her out, and becomes a part of the crew. At some point in a young age, she ate and gains the power of the Flower-Flower Fruit (ハナハナの実, Hana Hana no Mi; literally meaning "Fruit of the Flower-Flower"), a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows her to have temporary copies of parts of her body, including her eyes and ears, which spring up on surfaces near her. After the two-year period where the Straw Hats be separated, Robin further hones her Devil Fruit powers to the point she can create a full-bodied duplicate of herself. During the Post-War Arc, she became involved with the Revolutionaries for two years. Behind her Ohara teachers' backs, she had been acquiring from them the outlawed knowledge of how to translate the ancient stones called Poneglyphs (ポーネグリフ, Pōnegurifu), which are scattered around the world. She comes to share their dream is to finding the illusive Rio Poneglyph (リオ・ポーネグリフ, Rio Pōnegurifu}, which is said to tells the world's lost and true history. She currently holds a bounty of 130,000,000 berries. ".''" :—Nico Robin. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Stephanie Young (English), Yuriko Yamaguchi (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known(Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (Young): Michael Adamthwaite (English), Anzu Nagai (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known(Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Nico Robin is a tall and slender young woman with shoulder-length black hair and eyes that has dark, wide pupils (her eyes are depicted to be brown in manga as well as the tenth and the twelfth movie; while in the anime, her eyes are depicted to be blue). She also has a long, thin and defined nose. In the anime, Robin's skin tone is slightly darker tan unlike in manga colored artworks where it is lighter. Robin also resembles her mother greatly, with the exception of her hair color and style as well as having slightly darker skin tone than her. Robin's limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities (given the nature of her powers) and overall height. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip She has no trademark looks like the others, though her all-purple cowgirl look from when she was first introduced is often associated as her trademark look. Like Nami, Robin seems to be fond of revealing outfits as she is frequently wearing clothing that are either dark in color (often black or purple) or consists of leather (sometimes both). She is also fond of high heels and they do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed. Robin sometimes wears a gold arm band with white strings attached to it with the letter N on it, which stands for her family name. She also had a similar one with BW on it, which stood for Baroque Works, but no longer wears it as she is no longer affiliated with the group. She has also worn a cowgirl hat on numerous occasions. Outfits * In the Alabasta Arc, she wore a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat and white high-heeled boots. At the end of the arc when she started traveling with the Straw Hats, she wore a more modest buttoned up long-sleeved lavender shirt, and purple pants and matching boots. * In the Skypiea Arc, along with Nami, Robin changed her outfit into something more appropriate for Angel Beach, switching into a yellow sleeveless shirt and purple pants reaching to her calves (which would not get wet as she walked on the beach), with a simple belt around her waist. She sported her white ornament on her left arm, and not needing footwear on the beach, ventured over to the shore barefoot. She put on purple high-heeled Mary Janes when she required shoes for travelling around the rest of Skypiea, and once the crew began exploring the ruins of Upper Yard, she donned her trademark white cowboy hat, which she still wore for the time being. * In the Long Ring Long Land Arc, she wore her purple jacket over a blouse with aquamarine trim, dark blue pants, and matching boots. After being frozen by Kuzan and subsequently thawed out, she changed into more casual clothes to keep warm, consisting of a waist-length black sweatshirt with a dark gray hood, black leggings that reached down to the middle of her thighs, and simple white slippers. * In the Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arc, she wore a short, black, cleavage-revealing leather dress with long sleeves over what looked like a lighter, white polka-dotted under dress. She also wore black thigh high-heeled boots. * In the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, she was seen wearing a tight-fitting, pink t-shirt that has the Galley-La emblem at the front and a pair of black trousers. She also wore a pair of white high-heeled shoes. Later, she replaced the T-shirt with a tight, pinstriped purple buttoned sweater and dark high-heeled shoes. * In the Thriller Bark Arc, she wore a short garnet dress (purple in the anime) with lace embroidered edges, stockings reaching up to her thighs held up by suspenders, and black high-heeled boots with two lines of buttons on the front. * In the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, she wore a black (brownish-purple in the anime) outfit consisting of a cowboy hat, a cleavage-revealing sleeveless shirt, with a wide, yellow collar covered with black concentric circle motifs, matching pants reaching down to her calves, and purple high-heeled Mary Janes. She also had a string of round and yellow ornaments that hung loosely from around her waist. * While imprisoned on Tequila Wolf, Robin wore a single-piece blue prison jumpsuit, which was left open to reveal her ample bosom. While on Tequila Wolf, Robin's skin tone seemed to slowly lighten in color (possibly due to the cold weather of Tequila Wolf). Post-Timeskip From the Return to Sabaody Arc near the end of the Fish-Man Island Arc, Robin's black hair (also lightened in color) has grown longer, which reaches her lower back and it is pulled back so it reveals more of her forehead and ears. After the timeskip, her outfit now is a long salmon sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped navy blue leather vest with a V-neck line similar to Boa Hancock's and a periwinkle rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, sunglasses, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack. She wears sunglasses which she hangs on her forehead and is seen wearing them during the battle with the New Fish-Man Pirates in the Gyoncorde Plaza. Like Nami, Robin's breasts have also grown much larger and rounder, but her appearance has not changed much, save for the fact that her hourglass figure and body curves have become more pronounced. Robin's skin tone seemed to lighten with color to the point of the manga's skin color (possibly due to the time spending training indoors). Unlike the other members, Robin did not grow taller as she remains at 188 cm. Outfits * After the battle for Fish-Man Island, Robin wore a teal, long-sleeved V-neck dress. While exploring the Burning Lands of Punk Hazard during the Punk Hazard Arc with some of her crew mates, Robin removes her dress due to the heat to reveal a floral camisole and black shorts; she later ties the dress around her waist. She also has on very high heels with this outfit and still wears her new trademark sunglasses over her forehead. She later wears a long, spotted winter coat over this while on the Ice Lands of the island, which she took from a female member of Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit. * During the events in Dressrosa, she wears a very short, black dress. It is low cut, and hence, a large portion of her breasts are visible, as well as her legs and lower thighs. Her costume also includes her sunglasses, black high heel boots, and a white bell-brimmed hat. She also chooses to wear her hair in a high ponytail. The hat was an extra precaution she used to hide her face along with her sunglasses to avoid being spotted by her enemies on the island, primarily the CP-0 agents. She also temporarily disguised herself as one of the grunts in the Donquixote Pirates, borrowing a uniform similar to that of a burglar with a dark long-sleeved turtleneck, dark camouflage pants, boots, gloves and a unique horned hat (as some of the grunts wore unique headgear). * After the events of Dressrosa Arc, she wears a light-colored tank top with word "Corrida" written on it along with dark-colored shorts (pink tank top and purple shorts in the anime). * During the Zou Arc, she wears a light purple turtleneck, dark fuschia colored shorts, and cream heels. * During the Wano Country Arc, she tied her hair up, wears lipstick, and dresses in a traditional Geisha outfit. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue (Anime), Brown (Manga) * Age: 28 (debut), 30 (after timeskip) * Birthday: February 6th * Height: 188 cm (6'2") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Straw Hat Pirates ** Monkey D. Luffy ** Roronoa Zoro ** Nami ** Usopp ** Vinsmoke Sanji ** Tony Tony Chopper ** Franky ** Brook ** Jimbei * Ohara citizens * Jaguar D. Saul * Galley-La Company ** Iceberg ** Paulie * Camie * Pappug * Hatchan * Silvers Rayleigh * Revolutionaries ** Monkey D. Dragon ** Sabo ** Hack ** Koala ** Emporio Ivankov Family * Unnamed Father (deceased) * Nico Olivia (mother; deceased) * Unnamed Paternal Grandparents (deceased) * Unnamed Maternal Grandparents (deceased) * Oran (maternal uncle; deceased) * Roji (maternal aunt; deceased) * Mizuira (cousin; deceased) Neutral * Kuzan (her former enemy who resigned as an Admiral) Rivals Enemies * World Government ** Marines *** Akainu *** Kizaru *** Fujitora *** Sentomaru *** Pacifista ** Cipher Pol *** CP-0 **** Rob Lucci *** CP-9 **** Spandam ** Celestial Dragons * Baroque Works ** Mr. 1 ** Mr. 3 * Don Quixote Family/Don Quixote Pirates ** Don Quixote Doflamingo ** Trebol ** Diamante ** Pica ** Monet ** Sugar * Tequila Wolf guards * Kurozumi Orochi * Kaido * Big Mom Abilities and Powers At a young age, Robin acquired a bounty of 79,000,000 berries for having the ability to read Poneglyphs, which told of the Void Century. Her ability to read the Poneglyphs are by far her most dangerous quality, and the World Government considers her a huge threat because of this. She was branded as being considerably powerful, and supposedly sinking six Buster Call warships with her Devil Fruit powers. This was all a lie fabricated by the government. Those ships were actually destroyed by Jaguar D. Saul after helping Robin escape during the destruction of Ohara. Powers Abilities Vast Knowledge and Archaeological Skills Robin is also an exceptional archaeologist, with a vast knowledge of history and cultures. As a child prodigy, she passed her archaeological exams at the age of 8 to become a certified scholar. She is also the only person alive who can read the language written on poneglyph tablets, which contain records of ancient history; this was the true reason why her first bounty was so high, despite being issued when she was only 8 years old. It is revealed that Robin taught herself most of these skills through researching in the library of Ohara, which she had done without the aid of her senior colleagues. This shows great aptitude in academics and research. Outside of historic knowledge, Robin also possesses considerable knowledge of most of the major figures in the world, and has at least heard of such individuals and groups as Red-Haired Shanks, Dragon, Gecko Moria, and the Vinsmoke Family. She is even aware of top-secret organizations, including the World Government's various Cipher Pol units (such as 9 and 0). For this reason, she is the main person Luffy turns to when he wants an explanation of new information. A Master of Escape Robin's life on the run since the tender age of 8 has taught her the ways of survival and self-preservation, and has earned herself notoriety for being able to evade inescapable situations. Even Admiral Aokiji commented that she could have escaped from CP9 had she felt like it (she only abided by their rules and conditions in order to keep them from unleashing the Buster Call upon her crewmates). Physical Abilities While not at the same superhuman level as Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Jimbei, Robin has exceptional physical prowess, due to spending her entire childhood to her young adult life constantly on the run from various enemies, such the Marines and the World Government. Because of her harsh experiences, Robin became physically strong and extremely agile. In the only time in the series where Robin has fought someone without the use of her Devil Fruit powers, she easily defeated Nefertari Vivi with a single strike to the midsection. Her body has incredible tenacity as she was seen being able to take on direct hits from both Yama's drop kicks and punches (with the latter sending her flying through a wall, destroying it) and was still able to effectively retaliate after maneuvering the latter away from the ruins of Skypiea, and was able to restrain a powerful zombie like Jigoro (albeit briefly). She was also able to survive being impaled through the chest by Crocodile and remain alive without medical attention from a doctor, until the wound healed on its own. She is agile enough to quickly maneuver (while maintaining her arms' "X" formation) her way through a group of Marine captains and commanders before using her powers in retaliation. Her powers make her particularly well suited to taking on large numbers of foes, and in fact the other members of the crew have grouped her in with the "Monster Trio" in terms of strength due to how dangerous her abilities are, as demonstrated when Nami put her in the group forbidden to blow Gan Fall's whistle and call for help along with the other strongest crew members, and in two hostile encounters with the crew in which she had no problem disarming all the Straw Hats at once. During the Thriller Bark Arc, it is worth noting that before Nightmare Luffy arrived, she was the only one of the Straw Hats who was able to actually fight directly against the Warlord, Moria while he was inside Oars. And after two years of extensive training, Robin's physical strength has significantly improved. She demonstrates being able to use her Devil Fruit powers to create a partial clone used in conjunction with her own body to overpower a large fish-man by maneuvering around and expertly subjecting the latter into a submission move. Her reactions also became much faster with extremely sharp reflexes. Not only was she able to catch a dwarf using her powers, but she easily restrained Hakuba while the latter was attempting a sneak attack on her. This is an incredible feat, as the serial killer was so fast that fighters of the caliber of the Corrida Colosseum competitors and even Dellinger could not follow him with their eyes. One of her most impressive aspects is her will power as she managed to recover in mere minutes after having her shadow stolen by Gecko Moria (when it usually takes a few days for most humans). It seems that she also has an incredible recovery rate. One example of her recovery ability is when she, Zoro, Gan Fall, and Wyper were all knocked out by Eneru's Devil Fruit ability, Robin was the first person to wake up. Even with a severe injury, she still had enough strength to use her Devil Fruit ability to carry them to safety and had fully recovered without the aid of Chopper. She was also able to pick herself up rather quickly, after being stabbed in the shoulder by one of Monet's giant ice picks while claiming it was a simple flesh wound, before protecting Nami and Chopper by easily smashing her snow form. She recovered quickly yet again after being injured by some of the spiked metal balls from Diamante's Death Enjambre, an injury she had kept hidden until after the battle between Diamante and Kyros had come to an end. Her stamina is also high, as proven by her ability to engage in battle with giant nutcracker dolls, a Don Quixote Family Executive and run up a cliff using legs created by her Devil Fruit much like the steps of a stair (a feat that also demanded considerable agility and strength, as she felt the individual strain of each leg) without pause or breaking a sweat. Robin is also highly knowledgeable in grappling techniques, having applied it into her devil fruit powers to create multiple arms on the enemies that could skillfully restrain their bodies into submission and break their bones easily. She could also use the arms to disarm enemies of their weapons such as firearms and swords, as shown when Robin was able to disarm Zoro twice and also Tashigi, a skilled swordswoman. Tactical Skills Robin is a brilliant strategist due to her genius intellect, she is extremely skilled in using cunning deception and trickery to gain a strategic advantage over enemies who are more powerful than herself. In Thriller Bark, she is able to exploit the zombies's complete obedience to their masters as shown when she tricked Hogback into giving orders to the two zombies with Zoro and Sanji's shadows into jumping off the Thriller Bark mansion, effectively lure them away from Hogback without using physical force. Due to her spending years escaping from Marines and World Government, Robin is also tactically cautious with a strong perception for danger, as shown during Operation SOP, Robin is able to fully understand Trebol's combat capabilities from her sharp observation of a fly Trebol killed and thus chose to restrain Leo as it will be too dangerous to go close to Sugar while she is under Trebol's protection. She is also able to pose as a surbordinate member of the Donquixote Pirates to lure Trebol away from Sugar considerably far for the Tontatta dwarves to ambush Sugar, though they failed due to Sugar's combat abilities. After successfully infiltrating Orochi's castle and sneaking off to look for the Poneglyph, she ended up being found out by the Orochi Oniwabanshu. When the group's leader, Fukurokuju, gives Robin only one chance to explain herself, she shrewdly thinks to tell them that she's Ushimitsu Kozo to protect the real identities of herself and her crew. Due to Ushimitsu Kozo already making an earlier appearance in town, the ninjas see through her lie and try to capture her, only for it to be revealed that it was one of Robin's body doubles she was using as a precaution in case she got caught. She escaped back to the banquet and hid herself from the pursuing ninjas by blending into the crowd. It was working until Komurasaki's young kamuro Toko, the girl Robin got acquainted with at Sanji's soba noodle stand, got into trouble when she laughed at the Shogun because of the other guests mocking him, forcing Robin to drop her mission and protect her instead. Fighting Style Devil Fruit :Main article: Flower-Flower Fruit The Flower-Flower Fruit (ハナハナの実, Hana Hana no Mi; literally meaning "Fruit of the Flower-Flower"), is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit, which was eaten by Robin, allows her to produce her body parts on any surface including her own body, other bodies, and other objects, allowing her to create copies of them, turning her into a Replicating Human (複製人間, Fukusei Ningen). Robin ate the Devil Fruit at a very young age as she is seen using its powers at the age of eight. Even at this age, she was proficient enough to be able to spy on the research that Professor Clover and the rest of her former colleagues from Ohara were conducting under the radar of the World Government. However, her replicated parts are considered an extension of her own body, and if they are hurt, she feels the pain on her actual body. Similarly, Devil fruit abilities that require contact with a person's body will take effect when used on her extended limbs as evidenced by Sugar turning Robin into a toy by touching Robin's replicated arms. Usually, when she uses her powers she crosses her arms and makes an "X" shape across her chest, though it's shown that she does not necessarily need to do so to use her abilities. Robin is intelligent enough to know how to use her powers in the most effective and efficient way, and her attacks hinder the enemy, stopping all movement with the ever multiplying hands. Although she is very powerful, her sprouted body parts can be hit and stretched, causing damage to her real body, which is her weak point. Her powers are also very useful in dangerous situations. She can carry her friends by using feet and hands, but also tends to use her ability to place her foes in painful submission holds and to break their bones almost effortlessly. Her most common attacks are "Seis Fleur: Twist" (Robin twists the foe's upper body around) and "Ocho Fleur: Flip" (Robin uses a pair of arms that knock over the foe backwards, forms a pair of arms on the ground below them, and when the foe lands on it, two more pairs appear at their legs and head and pull them to the ground) and Clutch (her hands grow out of her opponents back, these hands clasp the targets chin simultaneously pulling the head back and breaking the targets neck, for stronger opponents, she uses more hands and has been seen breaking a person in half). Even when she performs "Cuerpo Fleur : Doble Clutch" she adds 4 more arms to herself and 4 for her clone, making a total of 12 arms with 6 arms for each body. She also can use her ability for a number of support functions such as forming a net to catch falling comrades or form a large number of arms and shape wings, giving her the ability to fly or a few seconds (though after the timeskip its shown she can do so for an extended period of time). She can also transport objects either by growing feet on the object or growing a row of arms with each arm or pair of arms passing the object to the next. Her extra limbs also helps her in maneuvering when about and reaching far off places such as sprouting multiple arms holding onto each other to use as the form of a makeshift 'vine' in order to swing across a valley, and using her own limbs as 'steps' to scale a high wall. She also uses eyes and ears for knowledge acquisition, e.g. espionage. In one instance when Usopp was falling through the White Sea she sprouted eyes on Luffy's stretched arm to find Usopp and rescue him by growing a lasso of arms from Luffy's arm. The primary advantage of her powers is the ability to directly sprout her limbs from a person's body, making it extremely effective in restraining people and killing them. This also reduces the reaction time required to catch someone since the limbs directly appear on their body. Robin has said more than once that strength and speed mean nothing to her and has demonstrated that twice, once on Pell before the timeskip, and again after the timeskip on someone as strong and fast as Hakuba. After the timeskip, Robin is remarkably able to temporarily defy the power draining effects of the sea, to protect her crew from smashing into a large sea mountain, using her "Gigantesco Mano". Her attacks are a combination of the Spanish, French, and English languages. Ex. "Cinco Fleur". "Cinco" (Five in Spanish) refers to the number of arms she blossoms, and "Fleur" is the French word for "Flower". Some attacks are followed by an English word that further describes the attack's purpose, an example of that pattern is "Treinta Fleur: Strangle". In the English dub, the attacks are mostly English, using the word "Floret" instead of "Fleur", such as "Eight Floret" or "One Hundred Floret". No limit has been given for Robin's powers, but the author, Oda, has jokingly stated that she can only sprout limbs a distance of "200 Hana Hanas" away. Fans often misinterpret this as meaning she can only sprout 200 limbs, but this is false, since after the timeskip, she can sprout at least a thousand arms. However, she of course needs to be aware of the position of another object or person to attack it. After the timeskip, she is able to take her fruit powers to a totally different level by making clones of herself, increasing the number of limbs she's able to produce and in addition to that, she is now capable of producing giant limbs in a new style of using her Devil Fruit powers she calls "Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano". She has also demonstrated the ability to better restrict stronger opponents using a combination of giant and normal limbs as well as using them to destroy many enemies at once by crushing them with giant legs or smashing them with giant hands. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Robin that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: =Gallery = Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Robin is not afraid to use violence as a solution to a problem or for defense and often incapacitates her enemies by breaking their necks or backs (even when they cry out for mercy), even going as far as to squeeze Franky's scrotum, though only one time, in order to make him join the crew. Spying and Espionage She also has the habit of spying on others (i.e. listening in on conversations, reading body language and facial expressions). This is shown when she spies on Sanji's conversation with the Risky Brothers at Thriller Bark, and reading the Straw Hats expressions when she first wanted to join the crew. At Water 7, she admits to Chopper that these habits are from her childhood. Her Devil Fruit ability allows her to spy extremely effectively by sprouting her eyes or ears from walls at distant locations. Part of her mission while working undercover in Wano as a geisha was to spy on the movements of Orochi's army. Despite not being in Orochi's palace for very long, she was able to acquire a large amount of information. Robin can disguise as another person. She was trusted by her crew to infiltrate Orochi's palace as a geisha. She was able to blend into the crowd, especially when she is in a place where no one knows about her true identity yet. Sailing She appears to have some skill with piloting the Mini Merry II, as she was seen controlling it on a Milky Road while on the way to Punk Hazard. She was also controlling the wheel with her Devil Fruit powers while she sat in the back seat of the vehicle. Artistic Skill She has some skill as an artist as she can draw a decent picture of the Flying Dutchman and the Kraken. Hairdressing Robin has also some skill with haircutting since her and Usopp act as the crew's hairdressers. Dancer Robin is an excellent dancer. In Film Z, her graceful dancing make her extremely popular and according to Usopp, it helped earned a large amount of money. In Wano Country, she began apprenticing as a Geisha in order to get close to the Shogun Kurozumi Orochi. She is a fast learner as within weeks, she became skilled enough to become one of the most popular geishas of the Flower Capital, and was summoned alongside Komurasaki to perform at Orochi's banquet. Other Skill Though she has not yet displayed the ability to use Haki, Robin is fully aware of the power as she commented on Luffy knocking out half of Hody's men. She also has great knowledge about Haki, such as explaining the principles of Armament Haki to Franky when Luffy fought Caesar Clown. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons She carried a dagger at her belt, but did not use it in combat, as she fights unarmed using only her powers. She only used it once in an attempt to kill Crocodile in self defense. When Robin teamed up with CP9 during their raid on Iceburg's mansion, she carried several flintlock pistols as well, wielding all of them at the same time with her Flower-Flower Fruit powers. In Film Z, Robin wielded both a rifle and a rapier during the final battle. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Tragedy of Ohara 20 Years on the Run Synopsis ''One Piece'' Before the Timeskip Alabasta Saga =Whisky Peak Arc = Departure from Whisky Peak =Alabasta Arc = War in Alabasta =Post-Alabasta Arc = = Arc = = Arc = Sky Island Saga =Jaya Arc = Rumble in Jaya =Skypiea Arc = Adventure in a Sky Island Taking Down a God Water 7 Saga =Long Ring Long Land Arc = The Davy Back Fight =Water 7 Arc = A Breaking Ship, a Breaking Crew =Enies Lobby Arc = =Post-Enies Lobby Arc = Thriller Bark Saga =Thriller Bark Arc = Adventure on Ghost Island Summit War Saga =Little East Blue Arc = =One Piece Film: Strong World = =Sabaody Archipelago Arc = An Incident with the World Nobles Destruction of the Straw Hat Crew =Straw Hat Separation Adventure: Tequila Wolf = =Post-War Arc = During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Fish-Man Island Saga =Return to Sabaody Arc = Straw Hat Reunion =Fish-Man Island Arc = Undersea Voyage Discovering an Ancient History Battle for Fish-Man Island An Important Secret Revealed and Departure Dressrosa Saga =Episode of Luffy = =Z's Ambition Arc = =Glorious Island = =One Piece Film: Z = =Adventure of Nebulandia = =Punk Hazard Arc = Arriving at Punk Hazard Alliance with Law and Confrontation with Caesar Clown Aftermath =Dressrosa Arc = Four Emperor Saga =Silver Mine Arc = =Zou Arc = Encounter with the Mink Tribe Revelations and a New Alliance =Wano Country Arc = Infiltration in Wano Country Chaos and Complications Heart of Gold One Piece Film: Gold Episode 0 One Piece Film: Gold Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early One Piece Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Errors and Corrections Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * External links * Nico Robin One Piece Encyclopedia * Nico Robin Koei Wiki * Nico Robin Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters